


This is just the beginning, the next Adventure

by letterstothewriter03



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer
Genre: 19th Century, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Book 1, Danger, F/M, Fighting, Friendship/Love, I ship holmesbury, Kick ass moves, Language of Flowers, London, Love, Murder Mystery, Partners in Crime, Teen Romance, Traveling, cases, enola and tewkesbury, runaways - Freeform, takes place 2 year after the movie, trainstation, woman rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterstothewriter03/pseuds/letterstothewriter03
Summary: Enola Holmes has finally found her place in the world and she simply will now follow in her big brother Sherlock Holmes footsteps in the detective work instead of taking the offer he has asked of her to work side by side with him.After her mother has finally reached out to tell her why she had decided to leave Enola, to simply make the world better for her. She is finally able to move on but still keeps an eye on her mother’s irises.Meanwhile lord Tewksbury has taken his seat in House of Lords with decisions to be made and yet he still has a with passion for flowers. But danger comes knocking on his door yet again and his life is put in danger once more. So the lord himself decides to seek out an old friend who he only trusts to help him solve this case of who’s simply trying to murder him this time.The country is counting on him, can he be the hero everyone believes he can? or maybe he’ll be more than a hero to Enola. a story full of friendship, trust, clues, mystery, gardens of flowers, traveling, balls, crazy rides, kick ass moves and even love. follow these two runaways on the case of “This is just the beginning, the next adventure”Follows 2 years after the (Enola Homles 2020) movie.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue

Now, Where to begin?

The first thing you need to know is that my mother named me Enola and Enola spelled backwards reads, well "Alone". I had spent half of my life alone with just my mother on our estate, until a year ago she decides to up and leave me. which I didn't know why at the time but her disappearance brought both Sherlock and Mycroft home after many, many years away living their separate life's. my oldest brother Mycroft was very upset about how I was anything but a proper lady that society excepted of woman, so he decides to send me to Miss Harrison finishing school.

I had begged both of my brothers not to send me there, to question me on my knowledge that mother had taught me over my 16 years of living but it wasn't enough to convince them. so that night i gathered a few things mother left me and changed into Sherlock's old clothes; he wore as a young boy which fit me perfectly. 

As the sun was rising the next morning, I quickly got out of bed to gather the things I need into a small pack as i finished I quickly brushed my teeth before pulling the dark gray cap over my pinned up hair. I made my way out of the estate looking back; taking one last glance at the over grown vines, the large windows, the brown wide two-sided door and the tall grass that hasn't been cut in years 'that she could remember'. she made it to the downtown train station after she had planted her bike in a different direction to throw them off but without a bike she had to run in order to make it on time before the train took off to London. 

~

Fast forward to the night I was forced to sleep out in the field in the middle of nowhere because I simply helped useless boy by the name of Viscount Tewkesbury, Marquess of Basilwether but to me the strange boy with long brown hair, in a white suit and green tie was just a "nincompoop". we were both running away from our families for two completely different reasons, so as we laid in the tall grass under the stars and a warm fire in front of us; I had learned that he and I were both going to London, of course the nincompoop asked to join me which lead me to say "No". 

The next day we had both hitched a ride with a bunch of sheep's into the city of London before going our separate ways, "he'll be fine" which was what I thought to myself not knowing what was going to happened in the near by future. 

Maybe I should have thought it through now that I'm thinking about it, maybe If I and Tewkesbury had stayed together the things that had happened (like almost getting killed twice ) might have not happened but I feel as something way worst could of taken place. 

This is where my journey into the unknown begins, might I add I didn't really know much on the outside world only what books mother made me read as a young girl. 

~

So I am going to fast forward my life a bit only because you all know how my story begins, I had a run in with the assassin named Linthorn from the train who was simply trying to murder Tewks, He was still in danger so I decided to seek out the nincompoop, after traveling a great distance from his estate dressed as a widow to Covent Garden Market in a lovely pink dress where I am reunited with Tewkesbury. 

We (or should I say I)decided that we should stick together, which didn't end well because I had gotten caught by Inspector Lestrade where I was taken back home to my brothers and sent off to Miss Harrison finishing school formally known as "Hell".

~

I was there for few weeks forced to balanced books on my head, walk in straight lines, to eat proper (Pinkies out), wear un-breathable corsets, and to embroider which was terribly hard. But my sweet Tewks had came to save me which lead me in a chest carried into Miss Harrison's headquarters by two girl who had the audacity to say I weight a ton. 

we both ended up sneaking out of the school and stealing headmistress automobile before riding into the main dirt road. "thank you. that was, uh... you did save me. the best bit was my idea but you did save me" I said looking back between Tewkesbury and the road in front of us. At that very moment I had felt free and alive but it was short lived as we came to a stop where a wooden sign was pointed in two directions. 

~

You probably can guess what turn we took, bad idea I repeat "BAD IDEA". This stupid choice of mine almost cost not just mine life but Tewkesbury life as well. I will never be able to unhear and unsee the things that happened in Tewks estate, I think of that night like it happened just yesterday. 

The pain never really left me as I remember the handle of the assassin rifle against my temple, the broken rib and the bruises on my back from being slammed into the wall but nothing felt worst then seeing and feeling a cold and dead Tewkesbury that laid on the tiled floor. 

I had felt helpless, frighten, lost, pain and so much more as I laid on head on Tewks chest and my left hand was holding onto his cold right hand. I was not now nor ever ready to let him go, because in all honesty I had grown to like Viscount Tewkesbury, Marquess of Basilwether and in the end I was willing to follow him anywhere, even to death because a world without him was not a world i wanted to live in. 

~

And that's how the story ends...Well not exactly. Turns out Tewkesbury wasn't completely useless, he took the knight's shield and wore it under his button up shirt and vest. "clever boy indeed" I had thought to myself as I took a hold of his hand in mine as we were both facing his grandmother. in the end she was arrested for the murder of her son and tempted murder on her grandson. 

After a few weeks of recovery Tewkesbury was ready to take his seat in the house of lords while I, Enola Holmes continued to stay hidden from both of my brothers and to look for my mother's irises in every newspaper I simply remember she would read. After reuniting once more with Tewkesbury at the gates of Westminster Palace, he had asked me if I was alright and if I was were safe which clearly I was. 

“I...How will I.... How.....” he begin to stuttered as we both continue to hold the bar between us my hand laid upon his soft, smooth and warm ones “When will I see you again?” He asked as he looks up from his very polished shoes to meet my eyes, I could see the gold flakes his irises held which now that I remember didn’t know they were there before. 

“You’re not rid of me yet, Viscount Tewkesbury, Marquess of Basilwether.” I said as I looked into those beautiful eyes of his, and I could almost feel myself falling deeper into them. He took my hand raising it to his lips, before gently placing a small lingering kiss upon my knuckles. How can one feel so many butterflies from such a small but meaningful gesture. 

I closed my eyes shut before taking in deep breathes, “why you will the death of me viscount” I thought to myself taking one big breathe before reopening my eyes. 

~ 

I begin to walk away from the sweet useless boy but not quite the useless boy he once were, slowly to join the people walking along the sidewalk. But I couldn’t help but take one last glance at the boy who stood at the gate with one hand still holding onto the bar with tears in his eyes and smile upon his face. 

“Until we meet again” I whispered to myself before turning on my heel and down the road of London where my new life continues and I, Ebola Holmes will be the name everybody will soon come to know. 

~ 

TWO YEARS LATER 

~ 

As I ran down the dark path that lead to the huge estate in front of me with desperation and fear. As I came to a stop in front of manor, I begin to bang loudly on the door “PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME”, “HELLO, I NEED HELP MY FRIEND.....” I continued to yell banging my bloody fists against the door but was cut off by it opening and their stood a lady in a white Pearl gown with wide eyes and horror written on her face. “Please” I begged as tears were welling in my eyes

To be continued.....


	2. A NEW CASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows 2 years after the (Enola Homles 2020) movie.

2 YEARS LATER 

As I ran down the dark path that lead to the huge estate in front of me with desperation and fear. As I came to a stop in front of the manor, I begin to bang loudly on the door “PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME”, “HELLO, I NEED HELP MY FRIEND.....” I continued to yell banging my bloody fists against the door but was cut off by it opening and there stood a lady in a white Pearl gown with wide eyes and horror written on her face. “Please” I begged as tears were welling in my eyes

To be continued.....

~

*pause* "were gonna stop right here and rewind to the beginning" the girl with long brown hair who was wearing a lovely dark green dress known as Enola Holmes said as the world stopped and started to rewind, almost like a movie telling a story from the beginning. 

Everything that Enola was feeling in that very moment, everything she had saw and felt as she laid hunched over the body covered in blood, was erase and the scene begin to fade.

~

“where to begin?, I suppose from the beginning" I said before hopping onto the old bike my mother bought me a few years back. Gripping my bike handles as I slowly approach the hill, “My name is Enola Holmes but you knew that already” I began going down the hill quickly hoping to get to the train in time. You see I’m in quite the hurry, Michael James Lee Johnson has sent me a letter a week ago in need of my help immediately. 

So here I am in London at the Arley Railway Station train about to board the train when I heard the familiar male voice that came from behind me. I quickly turned around eyes wide and shock expression to see my dear brothers boarding the train as well. I quickly got onto the train finding the farthest carriage away from Sherlock and Mycroft. 

I let out a long sigh in relief as the train begin to move on the tracks, “well isn’t this a bit familiar” I heard a voice from above me say, my eyes widen again to only meet the light brown ones I come to know by heart. I looked up from where he was which indeed no shock he was in yet another pack. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked as confusion took over my face and wonder on why he was in a luggage pack again. “Why are you hiding?” I asked him before he simply held out his hand towards me “help me down” he asks me quite the strange boy I might add and even after 2 years he still was. I was quick to get up from my seat before placing my palm into his soft ones before pulling him to me. 

He lands on the train floor with a thud, “oops” I thought to myself almost letting out a chuckle. Which causes him to glare at me as he knew I wanted badly to laugh, he slowly rises from the large pack to stand towering over my small form. “Have you always been this short?” He asked before brushing off any dirt that may be visible from his crinkled dress pants. “I’ll ask again, why are you hiding Viscount Tewkesbury, Marquess of Basilwether?” I looked between him and the door of the carriage. 

“Why I come to see you” he says with a wide breath taking smile upon his face, but his eyes held a certain kind of light. “Oh really, so it doesn’t have anything to do with your mother standing outside the train asking for our dear lord who might have boarded” I asked giving him the knowing look, quite suspicious indeed. “nothing gets past you does it Enola Holmes?” He asked letting out a loud chuckle before taking a seat, front of me. 

~ 

“You’re quite hard to find” Tewkesbury said looking me over, I felt a warm heat creep upon my cheeks under his glance. “You’re hard to get rid of” I responded slightly turning my head to the glass window beside us, the scenery was quite lovely. Nothing but green lands, trees, and the beautiful blue sky with not a single cloud in sight. “Might I ask Tewkesbury, why are you here instead of the palace” turning my head in his direction before leaning forward, to look him in the eye.

He finally breaks and lets out a deep sigh “I never thought being a lord would this difficult, mother is quite strict about my responsibilities” he begins as I could see the frown weighing upon his face and the knot between his brows. “It was to much and I had felt the need for some time alone” he says looking to me as if I would understand the pressure of the country on him. 

“You didn’t possibly think it was gonna be easy Mr Viscount Tewkesbury, Marquess of Basilwether” I tried to joke but I guess it wasn’t quite funny to him as I tried to make it. I looked down at my hands that laid on my lap in awkwardness, before I heard the sound a giggle. “Well of course not” he says looking at me like that day he and I sat on the small bed of the lodging I at the time was staying at. 

~ 

I stood in front of the Johnson’s estate along side Tewkesbury who begged me over and over again to let him join me on this case. Which after some time I allowed him only if he kept quiet and stayed by my side, simply I do not want a replay of the nightmare that the assassin and his grandmother had done to us that fearful night. Tewksbury raised his fist to quickly knock on the huge brown two-sided door. 

It began to open only to reveal a guard dressed in a blue suit with one of those tall hats and a mustache. “Good evening Miss Holmes, you have been expected” the tall old man before us said before turning his head towards Tewks direction before bowing to him. 

He lead us into the manor I started in Awh from the tall chandelier to marble floors this place was quite the beauty. we stopped at the end of a very long hallway with walls full of priceless paintings. “Wait here” he says before entering the floor in front of us, leaving Tewksbury and I alone. “What” I asked as I turned my attention to the boy who stood next to me, Tewks who was already looking at me, “umm I uh....” he begin to stuttered. I see that hasn’t changed since ...well since we reunited a few months ago. 

~

We sat at a fairly large brown oak table that looks like it been made by hand, and chairs with beautiful carvings on the handles. “I think that’s it” Michael James Lee Johnson said as he rose from his seat at the head of the table across from me and Tewksbury. “Of course, I will get right on it sir” I said agreeing before taking the arm Tewks was holding out for me. 

Basically someone had broken into his estate while he was away on a business trip and stolen may important things from his possession. Which no one had saw or taken a small glance at the burglar. I had remember reading somewhere that Sir Michael James Lee Johnson was supposed to be next in line to take the seat in the House of Lords but was voted out the same year Tewksbury had taken that seat. “Well that will be all, I shall be contacted when you find something” he simply said as he, Tewks, the same guard from this morning and I made our way towards the main doors of the manor. 

“I have retrieved your carriage for you sir” the guard says pointing in the direction of the small brown carriage. I felt a slight breeze throw my hair sending goosebumps down my arm, and I tightly held Tewks arm. As I felt we were being watched, “thank you kind sir and I shall help my Enola into carriage” Tewksbury says as he helps me into the small box on wheels knowing I had became a bit frighten. 

~ 

Long hours spent in this very carriage making our way back to London to my lodging. Tewksbury will be staying with me only because simply he will not be returning home just yet. Tewks had his head laying on my lap, his body covering the rest of the seat and he was very much asleep as I ran my fingers through his soft locks of hair. 

I begin to feel the exhaustion take over, I was trying bloody hard to keep my eyes wide but I was failing terribly. I continued to ran my skinny fingers through his short brown hair that he recently got cut while sleep finally took over and with one thought came to mind. maybe in this moment I was at peace without a worry.....

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> So clearly I have came to love Enola Holmes I have watched the movie I think 4 times now and decided I wanted to write something for everyone who ships Enola and Tewkesbury as I do. I’ve always had a passion for writing so this is not my first time but I simply love them and there ain’t a lot of fanfic about the two so I wanted to do something about that. 
> 
> If you haven’t yet watched the movie YOU HAVE TO LIKE RIGHT NOW then come back and read this book. I hope you enjoy the first perchapter and I can’t wait to hear yalls thoughts and opinions on the story so far. 
> 
> Let me know if y’all have any ideas or anything you’ would like to see next. anyways see y’all in the next chapter!


End file.
